Pour effacer mes regrets
by Eilime7
Summary: A sa mort Ace affirme à son frère Luffy qu'il n'as aucun regret. Mais quand est-il réellement? [Rating M en prévention]
1. Prologue

« - Luffy... J'te demande pardon...T'es venu jusqu'ici pour me sauver la peau, et moi... j'ai tout gâcher !  
\- Mais non ! Dis pas des choses comme ça ! A l'aide ! Doc' faites quelque chose ! Il faut sauver Ace !  
\- Inutile ! C'est la fin pour moi... Elle est là... Elle arrive... Mes entrailles sont calcinées... Personne ne peut plus rien pour moi... alors... écoute moi bien, Luffy !  
-Arrête Ace ! Tu vas pas mourir ! Tu m'as promis, souviens-toi ! Tu m'as juré de ne pas mourir ! Tu m'as donné ta parole, Ace !  
\- C'est vrai... sans ce qui est arrivé à Sabo... et sans un petit frangin comme toi sur qui veiller... je n'aurais jamais eu l'envie de m'accrocher à la vie... Puisque personne ne voulait de moi... je n'avais aucune raison d'exister... Si un jour tu revois Dadan... tu la saluera de ma part... C'est drôle... maintenant que je suis à l'article de la mort... même elle va me manquer... La seule chose qui me contrarie... c'est que je n'assisterai pas à la réalisation de ton rêve... Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je suis certain... que tu réussiras ! T'es pas mon petit frère pour rien ! J'ai fait comme on se l'était promis... j'ai vécu ma vie à fond !  
\- C'est faux ! Tu mens !  
\- Non, je t'assure... Je comprends à présent... que ce n'était pas la gloire qui m'intéressait... Ce que je voulais... c'était une réponse... Je voulais savoir, si oui ou non, j'avais le droit de vivre... Je n'ai même plus la force de crier... Luffy...ouvre bien tes oreilles... Ce que je vais te dire à présent...je te charge de le transmettre aux autres... Oyaji...tous les autres... et puis... toi, bien sûr... Alors que je n'ai jamais été qu'un irrécupérable boulet... Alors que j'ai le sang d'un démon dans mes veines... MERCI DE M'AVOIR AIMÉ ! »

Ça y est, c'est la fin. Je ne vois plus rien. Je n'entends plus rien. Je ne sens même pas mon corps heurter le sol. Je peux juste sentir les ténèbres m'envelopper dans leurs froideurs glaciales. Dadan merci de m'avoir élevé. Luffy merci de m'avoir accepté comme grand frère. Oyaji merci de m'avoir donné une famille. Marco merci d'avoir été un parfait grand frère même si j'aurais aimé plus entre nous. Oto-san... Ka-chan... j'aurais aimé vous connaître, qu'on puisse vivre ensemble tous les trois...

* * *

**Me voila pour une première fanfiction sur ce site. On commence doucement avec ce prologue. Comme vous l'avait peut-être remarqué il y aura une possible relation entre Ace et Marco. A voir si je veux la faire évoluer ou non. En ce qui concerne le rythme de diffusion... il n'y en a pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me mettre la pression. De plus, si certains d'entre vous écrive je suis sûr qu'ils connaissent le syndrome de la page blanche. Ou bien le problème de ne pas réussir à tourner certaine phrase ou inclure certains élément a l'histoire.**

**Bref! Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine!**

**Eilime**


	2. Gol D Ace

**Bonjour tout le monde!  
Voilà le chapitre 1 qui sort du four!  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire ^^  
Pardon Hikary de t'avoir fait pleurer, je suis vraiment désolé ! Gomenasai ! Merci pour t'as review ^^  
Bref je vous laisse avec ce chapitre (court... très court)**

* * *

Je suis sensé être mort pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'entends du bruit ?  
En ouvrant les yeux je me rends compte que je suis couché sur un lit. Dans une chambre que je ne connais pas. Je me redresse pour mieux observer la pièce. La chambre n'est pas grande mais suffisamment pour contenir un lit, une armoire, une bibliothèque et un bureau. Je décide de me lever pour aller tirer les rideaux, qui ne laissaient apercevoir qu'un mince rayon de Soleil. La lumière de dehors m'éblouit. En me retournant j'observe la pièce maintenant illuminée. Dans la bibliothèque quelques livres sur la navigation de base et des contes pour enfants. Le bureau, quant à lui, est recouvert de feuille avec un log posait juste à cotés. Les murs beiges de la chambre contrastaient avec les deux portes sombres. Je décide de m'approcher de l'une d'entre elles. Avant de tourner la poignée de la porte, j'entendis des bruits de pas s'approcher de moi. Je me recule immédiatement et me met en position de combat. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle a de longs cheveux roux, les yeux marrons et les mêmes taches de rousseur que moi et… Euh… Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'elle me demande :

« - Tu es enfin réveillé Ace ? Tu devrais te dépêcher sinon ton père va partir sans toi.

\- Qu-Quoi ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas mon chat?

\- Maman… C'est bien toi ?

\- Évidemment que c'est moi ! _Elle s'approche de moi est pose sa main sur mon front, comme si elle voulait prendre ma température_. Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon ch…

\- ACE ! C'est quand tu veux ! Je vais monter à bord sans toi si tu traine de trop !

\- A bord de quoi ?

\- De son navire quelle question ! Allez dépêche-toi ! Je t'ai mis ton petit déjeuner dans ton sac qui est sur la table en bas. Et avant de partir tu me feras le plaisir d'enfiler une chemise, jeune homme !»

Elle se retourne et continue son chemin dans le couloir. Je ne réfléchis pas plus, trop abasourdis. Je prends une chemise au hasard dans l'armoire et descends les escaliers. Je vois un sac poser sur la table, je le prends et sort de la maison toujours accompagnée de ma mère. Ça me trouble de la voir devant moi. A peine sortit de la maison un homme aux cheveux et à la moustache noire m'entoure les épaules de son bras en me criant dans les oreilles : « Te voilà enfin fiston ! Dépêchons-nous sinon Rayleigh va me crier dessus ! » Je n'ai pas le temps de protester que l'homme m'entraine sur le chemin pour aller vers son navire. C'est bien _lui_, la personne que je déteste le plus sur cette terre. Mais, paradoxalement, que j'aurais voulu le connaître_. Gol D. Roger, le Roi des pirates_. Pourquoi est-il en vie ? Pourquoi maman l'est aussi ? J'aimerai poser toutes ces questions à quelqu'un. Mais si je le faits on va me prendre pour un taré. Je veux dire… Mes parents sont morts, j'ai grandi à Goa, je suis le second commandant de Shirohige, je suis sensé être mort à Marin Ford. Mais me voilà en vie à Batterilla en plein South Blue, et mes parents sont avec … Tout se mélange…Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant ? Leur dire toute la vérité ? Faire comme si de rien n'était et vivre une vie que je ne connais pas ?

Après avoir fait un vague signe de la main à l'adresse de ma mère, qui nous a accompagné jusqu'au port nous montons sur l'immense navire du roi des pirates. Rayleigh attrape et tire les oreilles du capitaine de l'_Oro Jackson _tout en lui criant que ce n'est pas à son âge qu'il allait lui apprendre à lire l'heure. Je regarde la scène avec étonnement. Qui aurait cru que le Roi des pirates se faisait tirer les oreilles par son second. J'esquisse un sourire devant cette - presque - scène de ménage entre mon père et le Mei-ō. « Mon père » … J'ai l'impression de trahir Oyaji en désignant Roger comme mon père… Mais c'est ce qu'il est pourtant, nan ? A cette pensé mon sourire s'efface. Oyaji… Marco… Les autres… Je me demande où ils sont en ce moment…

« - Ah ! Ace ! Te voilà enfin ! T'as eu du mal à te lever ce matin ? Un peu plus et on partait sans toi !

-Shanks ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!- Comment ça : qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je fais partie de l'équipage de ton père. Tout comme toi.- Attends… QUOI ?!- Pas besoin de me hurler dans les oreilles comme ça, baka ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étonnant à ce que le prince des pirates fasse partie de l'équipage du roi ?

\- M-Mais… je fais partie de l'équipage de Shirohige !

\- Ah ah ah ah ah ! Franchement trop drôle ta blague Ace ! Ah ah ah ! Faire partie de l'équipage de Shirohige ! Ah ah ah ! C'est la meilleure !

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ça te fait rire comme ça ?

\- Outre le fait que dès que nos équipages se croisent, on se bat ? Tu déteste cet équipage et surtout les premier et quatrième commandant.

\- Tu plaisante ?!

\- Pas du tout à chaque fois qu'on croise ces pirates et que ça finit en bataille, tu vas te battre contre Marco et Thatch. D'ailleurs maintenant je viens avec toi dès qu'il y a un combat, sur ordre de ton père. Tu te rappelles ? C'est à cause de la fois où tu t'es fait battre à plat de couture par le phénix et que t'as dormi pendant 3 jours pour te remettre de tes blessures. Franchement t'aurais dû voir le capitaine et la tête qu'il faisait ! A mourir de rire ! _« Ace je t'en prie réveil toi ! ». _C'était trop dr… »

Shanks arrêta immédiatement de parler quand Roger arrive derrière lui et lâche une vague de Haoshoku. Le capitaine envoya mon interlocuteur manger la rambarde à l'autre bout du navire, avant de se retourner vers moi et de me demander si j'allais bien. Je répondis un vague oui. Puis il donna les ordres afin que le bateau prenne le large. Mais ou est-ce que j'ai bien pu atterrir bon sang ? Je suppose que les réponses à mes questions arriveront bientôt…

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ? Il est a votre goût?  
J'attends vos retour avec impatience comme la dernière fois.  
Sur ce je retourne écrire le deuxième chapitre !**

**Ja ne !  
Eilime  
**


End file.
